


Fightin' Words

by FreshBrains



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, High School, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re more of a Tai than a Cher, anyways,” Chuck yells, loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. </p>
<p>Gina turns on the heel of her knockoff-but-still-hot platform Doc Martens. “Excusez-<i>moi</i>, heathen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fightin' Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qatesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qatesh/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this treat!

“Linetti,” Chuck Horowitz yells, slinging his arm around Gina’s shoulders in the hallway. “Let me take you out on Friday. Pizza on me.”

“Oh, sounds super fun,” Gina says, gingerly picking up Chuck’s arm and removing it from her shoulder. “But you see, my best friend’s Nana is having a birthday party, and she is old as _dirt_ , so I gotta make that one.” She hisses out air through her teeth, giving Chuch her best fake apologetic smile.

Chuck snorts, shrugging his beefy shoulders. “You really want to hit up some old lady’s party instead of make it with _me_?”

“Shocking, I know,” Gina says, and makes her way down the hall.

“You’re more of a Tai than a Cher, anyways,” Chuck yells, loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear.

Gina turns on the heel of her knockoff-but-still-hot platform Doc Martens. “Excusez- _moi_ , heathen?”

“Yeah, excusez me?” Jake is suddenly at her side, looking a little red-faced and haggard, like he ran across campus. “I have seen _Clueless_ upwards of twenty times, and I can tell you with one-hundred percent accuracy that this girl is a Cher. Do not even _try_ to argue.”

“Jake, you might want to run, babe,” Gina says, nudging Jake as she sees three of Chuck’s football team friends round the corner. “I’ll follow.”

“High Heel Day, got it,” Jake says, making a quick getaway. “You’re a Cher, buddy. Don’t let anyone tell you different!”

“You’re my hero,” Gina calls after him, hoping the jocks won’t catch up too fast. She looks down at her shoes and yellow plaid knee socks. “As if I could ever be a Tai. Moron.”


End file.
